The Streisand Invasion
by Hawk5
Summary: Well its a funny story read it for your self summary are for crack heads
1. Default Chapter

The Streisand invasion

****

Bye Kenny McClure

Now do note that this is my first fan-fic so be gentle.

Disclaimer: This also is a south park fan fic and will have quite a lot of swearing. So if you're not offended by swearing and rude humor then read on and if you are then don't read this story.

The story takes place in Of Course South Park. Kenny, Kyle and Stan are all standing at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come.

"God dude this sucks ass waiting for the bus every day." Said Stan in an aggravated mood.

"I know I mean shit dude were all waiting outside in the freezing ass snow while we wait the smelly crazy bus driver to come and pick us up." Said Kyle also in what seemed to be a pretty pissed off tone of voice.

"Hey guys." Cartman said as he came over to the bus stop with a CD player in one have and a bag of cheesy poofs in the other.

"What the hell are you listening to fatass." Stan said.

Cartman replied "Oh just some really kick ass Barbra Streisand music." Which he now listening to on some really huge headphones, that made him like he had princess Lehia cinnamon buns on his head except for the fact that they were black.

The Stan started the conversation again. "Dude did you know the Barbra Streisand hates our show."

"What show?" asked Cartman utterly confused.

"South park you dumb ass." Replied Stan in a duh kind of tone. 

"Oh that's right. Well fuck this shit." Said Cartman as he threw the CD out of the CD player and then crushed the little CD to bits.

"hmhmmnmhmhmm" Said Kenny.

"What damn why the hell didn't I think of that." Fatass er I mean Cartman.

"HEY GET IN THE BUS!" Then they realized that bus had been there for a while. So they all hopped into the bus and it drove off to school.

Finally once they got to school and into class the teacher began to teach.

"Today we will have our first huge test."

"Shit dude." Said all of the kids at the time one to another.

"Damn it I forgot all about the test we had today." said Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. And after the test was over everyone but Kenny got bad grades for it.

"Kenny how the fuck did you not study and get most of that shit right?" Said Cartman.

"mmmmmmhmhmhmmm." Said Kenny

"Oh so you're really smart huh."

"Well ill fix that." Cartman said as he pulled out a cheesy poof and threw it at Kenny. Kenny however just opened his mouth and ate it. But what Kenny didn't know is that the cheesy poof he had just eaten was the super cheesy kind, that were defect and killed most of the children that ate one.

And so the cheesy poof exploded inside of Kenny showering the class with cheese.

"Oh my god you killed Kenny" said Stan.

"You bastard." Said Kyle.

"Alright." Said the teacher. "You clean this up and report to the principles office right away." So after the class cleaned up the cheese Cartman Stan and Kyle all went to the principles office.

Inside the principles office the principle said "What the hell do you think your doin. Oh and I've taken the liberty of calling all of your parents."

So soon after that there parents came in. And guess what they were all grounded.

That night while Cartman was trying to get to sleep… He saw someone at his door. Then he heard the door bell ring."

"Ah who fuck comes to my in the middle of the night."

So Cartman went downstairs to see who it was. It… was a woman. She said to Cartman. "Hello little boy would like some candy."

"Sure why not"

"Ok little boy if you want some candy you'll have to do something for me."

"Like what?"

"I want you to go and get me a bag of cheesy poofs from your pantry and give it to me. SO MY MINIONS CAN COME ONTO YOUR WORTHLESS PLANET AND ENSLAVE THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ok" so Cartman man went and got a bag of cheesy poofs and gave it to her and received a small box of chocolate…

To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of the Streidand invasion

This is the second chapter of the Streidand invasion. Also do note that swearing is involved and so is the content so please do not read if your offended by these things…

The Streidand invasion

Chapter 2

It has happened… The world is going to be destroyed… If we do not get rid of the world of this evil thing were all doomed…KICKASS

That day Cartman and all the other kids were waiting at the bus… "hey kids get on the god damn bus!" So they as normal got on the bus and went to school.

"Well class today were all going to learn about…" Just then Mr. Garrison saw a bag of cheesy poofs lying on the ground. "Hmm something to eat… I haven't had any breakfast…" So he picked the bag and gobbled them all down. And he exploded.

"Holy shit dude Mr. Garrison is gone…" Said Kyle

"Kick ass! Now that he's gone there's no school." Said Cartman

"Mhmhhmhmhmhmhmhmhm!" Said Kenny

So all the kids ran out of the classroom and went home… But the whole town was covered in cheese

"Oh my god dude the town's gone." Said Kyle as he stood there in disbelief.

"Yeah…" said Cartman

"Children I want you to do something for me." Said a man who had just appeared.

"AHHHHH!" said Kenny

"SHIT it's a orange monster! Shoot it Shoot it!" Said the man and he pulled out a shotgun and pumped Kenny full of lead.

"Mhhmhmhmhmhm!" said Kenny 

"Shit NOOOO oh well he re-spawns every episode anyway…"

Then Kenny fell to the ground and had died. The rats then came in and gobbled up his corpse. 

"Now as I was saying. I want you children to get me a Britney Spears CD."

Then Ike pulled out a CD and gave it to the man. The man pulled out a CD player and put the CD in. After about ten minutes of him listening to it, he said

"Well now I can beat this evil monster."

All the children jumped for joy as the man grew about 20,000 feet tall. He walked away and found Barbara and ate her. Then he shriveled up and died, but not before he said

"Though I die… la resistance… lives… on…" and died.

"Well what the fuck are we gonna do now?" asked Cartman

"Mushdislfer" answered Ike

Then Cartman broke out into song.

"WEELLLLLLLL!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kyle

"WEEELLLLL Barbara Striesand a big fat bitch she the biggest bitch in the whole wide world she big fat bitch and has stupid hair she's a big big big big big big bitch. BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG SHE'S A STUPID BITCH BARBARA STRIESANDS A BITCH AND SHE SUCH A DIRTY BITCH! I really mean it! Barbara Striesand's she's a big fat FUCKIN BIIIITTTTTTCCCHHH! Cha."

The end


End file.
